


glee (spideypool)

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter and wade cant seem to confess how thy feel to each other, despite practically already being in a relationship, starting from glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glee (spideypool)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [glee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206153) by Me (peter/alex May). 



> taken from my wattpad, alecdoesntlikeanyone. I don't ship clintahsa, I ship hawksilver but eh I'm too lazy to change it now. also I have a domestic marvel/mcu book on the way to be on my wattpad so yeah, www.wattpad.com/user/alecdoesntlikeanyone

"youre amazing!" Peter jumped and hit his head on the guitar as he lifted it up to take it off, but then started panicking. someone heard him singing? he turned sround to blurt out excuses about why he was there, but he stopped when he saw one of those glee kids at the door, but he only knew that because of the costume that matched the ones from the football promotion earlier that day.

"oh god p-please dont tell a-anyone," peter spoke quickly as he placed the acoustic guitar against the wall, next to the case, and examined the kid. he was one of the ones who was on the football team and didnt seem like the singing type, but he couldnt really see his face, so he couldn't really judge, and shouldn't anyway.

"I won't... but you should still try out for glee," the person started to walk around the room, their back to peter as they examined every piece of work taped to the wall, tapping the astronomy set hanging from the ceiling.

"Are y-yoy kidding? I'm a-already a joke to t-this place, and I don't even know you..." The brown haired boy mumbled the last part, but the glee student still heard it, slamming his hands on the table and turned to Peter, pulling down their hood.

peter looked up an put a hand over his mouth, shocked. 

"you think you're a joke? I look like an avocado had sex with an older and more disgusting avocado," It was a boy, probably a year older than Peter, but he wasn't ugly. Not at all. His skin was just scarred all over, but he still had blonde hair, surprisingly fluffy looking. 

"You're n-not a joke. You're..." Peter trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence. The guy laughed bitterly, looking around before making eye contact again, but all feeling now washed away. Nothing left but cold emptiness that god, peter wished wasn't there. He was a nice guy.

"What? Unique, special, individual? Just tell me up front that I'm messed up, I've accepted it. Wade Wilson is a freak" he spat harshly, turning back around to lean against the wall. 

Peter shook his head frantically, "n-no. I was g-going to say c-c-cute..." He whispered and played with his sleeves that hung over his fingers, which pulled at loose ends as the boy turned around again.

"I think you're c-c-cute too, peter parker," the glee boy said and smiled softly, making peter wonder why such a sweet human being could hate themselves that much. He didn't deserve it, he was really nice.

"So where's the auditions?" 

\- 

"I don't know, W-Wade..." Peter mumbled, tugging shyly at his sleeves. The rest of the glee group were getting into pairs and wade instantly chose peter as visa versa, but Wade insisted they did a duet, with solos at times. Peter was all up for singing, but on his own? 

Wade smiled and took the brown haired boys hand in his own, kissing the back of it reassuringly, "you're amazing, Spidey, your voice is outstanding and so are you, besides, if anyone laughs I'll smash them to Gallifrey," Peter giggled ad squeezed Wades hand, contemplating the idea.

Ever since they met and Peter joined glee, they'd been helping each other. Peter with Wades... personal issues, by helping him at his lows and telling him he's amazing and more tips to become more comfortable with himself. Wade had been helping Peter do the same, plus with his stutter and general at nature. 

"Y-you're amazing," Peter whispered as he pulled Wade closer, burying his head in the taller boys neck, who sighed and ran a hand through peters hair.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night," peter laughed into his neck, slapping lightly at his shoulder as Tony started yelling frantically about a party he was hosting on Friday night. As Peter and Wades eyes met, peter freaked out.

"Absolutely n-not! Not one of S-Starks party's! N-Not one at a-all!" 

"Come on Petey, he's in glee now, there can't be too many people,"

-

Wade was wrong. People may not like Tony anymore, but they loved partying, an Stark household parties went down in Midtown High history. 

So peter was sat on the roof, to which he got from Tony's bedroom window, sniffing the bottle of beer he hadn't and wouldn't drink, completely miserable at 3am. 

Wade had left him for some loser bimbo who wanted to dance, so he left the party for some loser star that didn't even move.

He felt tears prick in his eyes as he remembered how into it Wade was. He really thought that maybe, for once he'd have a chance. And maybe for once he'd be happy.

Even Tony had got lucky, now with Steve, which no one saw coming since he date that Pepper chick for so long, suddenly breaking up with her and her moving schools without a word. 

Hell, Clint and Natasha had started dating and although they acted like an old married couple before, no one expected them to date.

But yet Peter and Wade, the two who had the whole dating thing down other than sex and kissing weren't even close to being together. Peter, heartbroken on a rooftop and Wade-

"Peter?" The brunette sat up instantly, accidentally letting the beer bottle fall and roll of the roof, smashing on the floor and making more people cheer and start throwing theirs. Peter crimes at the mess and looked back to... Wade?

"W-wade, hi," he ran a hand through his hair and casually dried his face in the moment, trying to make it subtle. He probably looked like shit, damnit Peter...

"Are you crying?" Wade asked, shuffling across the roof as quickly and safely as he could, placing a hand on Peters leg comfortingly. Sadly, it just drove his closest friend mad.

"No,"

"I can see you, Pete,"

"..."

Wade sighed, and cautiously pulled Peter into his chest as he sobbed into the person who did this' chest.

"Spidey, what happened?" 

Peter smiled through tears at the nickname, one wade had given him in a stupid conversation about superpowers ad their identities they'd have. 

"I w-was naïve..." He whispered, nuzzling his head into Wades chest. Why couldn't everything be like this? Warm, cuddly, warm cuddling with wade? 

"How so?" The blonde spoke quietly into peters hair, and kissed his head lightly after.

"I... I f-fell in love a-and I was h-happy... but they c-can't love me, dp, i-it's not t-them," he sniffed and true to calm himself, because damn, talking about it really did help.

"That's a shame," wade whispered, lifting up Peters chin with his had, and smiling a his friend.

"Why?" 

"Because I love you," 

Wade wasted no time, crashing his lips into Peter and pulling him into his lap. Peter was shocked at first, but melted Ito the kiss. He tasted like pizza, gum and alcohol, yet peter knew he wasn't drunk. Meanwhile Wade was savouring every moment.

The cute cinnamon smell peter gave off, along with his smooth skin, soft hair and jesus that taste wasn't even describable. It was sweet and blissful. 

They eventually pulled back for air, and both were blushing profusely. 

"I love you too,"

-


End file.
